1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for holding pipes including two complementary parts intended for assembly. Each part has, in its assembly face, at least one recess of a semicylindrical shape that, when assembled, forms a shape roughly corresponding to the exterior cross section of a pipe to be held between the two parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Very diverse embodiments of such pipe-holding devices are known.
In general, these known devices fall into two groups. The devices that fall within the first group are designed to allow axial sliding of the pipes with respect to each other and with respect to a support structure in order to account for thermal expansion of the pipes. The two complementary parts of these devices are made of a rigid material. The devices that fall within the second group deaden the vibrations of the pipes. At least one of the two complementary parts of these devices consists of an elastic material, at least for the portions in contact with the pipes, which prevents any axial mobility of the pipes relative to the device.
There are also pipe-holding devices of a modular type including two elements such as rails on which modular elements can be mounted selectively according to the diameter of the pipes that are to be held and according to the type of holding (i.e., with axial sliding or with vibration damping).
Now, to simplify manufacture, control and assembly and to reduce costs, it would be desirable to have pipe-holding devices which, while having a simple structure and being easy to use, could hold pipes allowing both axial sliding and the damping of vibrations.